Flower out of Dust/Story
Prolog "Was haben wir den hier?", gehässig grinsend tritt der silberne Kater auf die trächtige Kätzin zu. "Die Ausgestoßene erwartet Junge, du kennst die Regeln!" Wütend knurrend funkelt die graue den Kater an, welcher Schuld an ihrer Lage trägt. Er war es gewesen der sie damals in der Nacht aus ihrem Schlafplatz gezerrt und sich, unter den Blicken seiner Begleiterin, an ihr vergangen hatte. "Es sind deine Kralle! Deine Jungen die ich gezwungen bin auszutragen!" Der stämmige Kater stürzt sich auf sie und schlägt sie zur Seite. "Erzähl nicht solche Lügen, Kiesel!" Ihren Namen spuckt er verächtlich aus, dann schlägt er wieder mit seinen Krallen auf sie ein, zerfetzt ihre Flanke. Durch den kugeligen Bauch behindert, kann sich die sonst so wendige graue nicht wehren. "Kralle, Eisig erwartet unseren Bericht. Sie wird erfreut sein zu hören, bald eine neue Schmutzpfote zu haben. Staub wird langsam zu alt und sie will ihn möglichst schnell loswerden." Der Blick der schwarzen Kätzin schweift über den Jungenbauch der anderen, dann legt sie eine Pfote auf die Flanke derer und hält sie mit einem kräfigen Biss im Nacken fest. "Wie sie sich bewegen, so lebendig...", schnurrt sie gehässig dann reißt sie die Krallen durch das Fleisch von Kiesel. Die Kätzin heult vor Schmerz und Wut auf. Dann wird sie von der schwarzen am Nacken aufgehoben und gegen die Wand eines Zweibeinernestes geschleudert. Von den Schmerzen betäubt, beobachtet die graue Kätzin wie die beiden Wächter verschwinden um Eisig, der kaltherzigen Anführerin von ihr und ihren Jungen zu berichten. Schwankend rappelt sich Kiesel auf und humpelt aus der Gasse, wäre sie doch nur in ihrem Nest geblieben... Plötzlich zucken furchtbare Schmerzen durch ihren Leib. Die Jungen kommen, ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend schleppt sich Kiesel vorwärts, zu ihrem Schlafplatz. Immer wieder ziehen Wellen des Schmerzes durch ihren Körper. Angekommen bricht sie zusammen, lässt ihren Körper die Arbeit machen, die ungewollten Kätzchen nach draußen zu bringen. Keuchend, wimmert sie auf als das erste Bündel ihren Körper verlässt. Zum Glück bringt sie nur zwei auf die Welt. Erschöpft streckt sie sich um die beiden zu betrachten. Kiesel zieht sie an sich und versucht die kleinen durch Lecken zum Atmen zu bringen. Eines der beiden wurde anscheinend durch den vorherigen Angriff schon in ihrem Leib getötet, doch die kleine silbergraue Kätzin öffnet leise jammernd ihr Mäulchen. War Kiesel ihren Jungen vorher noch so abgeneigt, will sie ihre Tochter nun mit aller macht beschützen. "Sie werden dich nicht bekommen, Kleine..." Kapitel 1 Vorsichtig steckt die kleine Kätzin die Nase aus dem Bau ihrer Mutter. Sehnsüchtig auf die Rückkehr dieser wartend. Ein Geräusch erweckt die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen, schnelles Pfotentrommeln nährt sich der behaglichen Höhle. Kiesel prescht auf ihre Tochter zu, packt die drei Monde alte kleine am Nacken und flieht mit ihr. Die Umgebung verschwimmt vor den Augen des Kätzchens und sie wimmert leise auf wenn sie unsanft gegen die Brust ihrer Mutter prallt.Dann wird sie abgesetzt. "Meine Kleine, egal was gleich geschieht krabbel hier in die kleine Höhle und versteck dich darin. Du darfst auf keinen Fall rauskommen, hast du mich verstanden?" Kiesel putzt ihr sanft über den Kopf, dann schiebt sie die silberne in das Loch der Mauer. Das Kätzchen hält sich an ihrer Pfote fest. "Du hast versprochen mich nie zu verlassen", piepst die Kleine und schaut ihre Mutter traurig an. "Ich verlasse dich nicht. Ich bin immer bei dir." Damit dreht sich Kiesel weg, um fortzulaufen, weg von ihrer Tochter. Diese sieht einen silbernen Kater und eine schwarze Kätzin auf ihre Mutter zuspringen und sie aufhalten."Was soll das werden, Kieselchen? Willst du etwa deiner Bestrafung entgehen?", eine weiße Kätzin mit eiskalter Stimme und grauenvoll roten Augen tritt aus dem Schatten. "Wo hast du dein niedliches Töchterchen versteckt?" Sie streift mit dem Schweif under dem Kinn von Kiesel entlang, welche fauchend erwiedert, dass ihre Tochter nicht unter ihrer Herschaft aufwachsen wird. Die weiße schnippt kurz mit dem Schweif. "Fang! Bring meinem Schwesterchen ein paar Manieren bei!" Die schwarze Kätzin, welche wohl den Namen Fang trägt presst die graue zu Boden und bearbeitet sie mit den Krallen. "Ich frage dich nochmal: Wo ist dein Töchterchen? Du weißt das ihr Leben mir zusteht, DU hast die Regeln gebrochen. DU eine Ausgestoßene hast Junge bekommen!" Die roten Augen funkeln bösartig. Kiesel knurrt: "Dein räudiges Fuchsherz von Wächter ist Schuld! Er ist der Vater! Er hat mich gezwungen diese Jungen zu gebären!" Das letzte kreischt die graue voller Wut und Verachtung. Ihre kleine Tochter zuckt zusammen, wimmert leise, über den Schmerz den die Worte in ihrem Inneren zurück lassen, auf. Der silberne Kater schlägt mit den Krallen über das Gesicht Kiesels. "Ich habe dich gewarnt! Wenn du nocheinmal solche Lügen erzählst wirst du bezahlen!" Er packt die Kätzin am Nacken und schüttelt sie kräftig hin und her. Plötzlich fällt ein Schatten über das Loch in dem sich das Junge versteckt, eine weiße Pfote mit langen Krallen schiebt sich hinein und zerrt das silbergraue Fellbündel heraus. Die roten Augen funkeln gierig. "Da haben wir sie ja, dein kleines Töchterchen." Die kleine kreischt auf, schlägt mit ihren kleinen Pfoten nach der Schnauze der weißen und will zu ihrer Mutter laufen, doch die kalte Kätzin packt mit den Zähnen eines der Hinterbeine und reißt sie zurück, so das sie einige Fuchslängen über den Boden rollt. "Nein! Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von meiner Tochter, Eisig!" Das verzweifelte Kreischen von Kiesel wird durch Fang und den silbernen Kater erstickt. "Steh auf!", faucht Eisig und zwingt das Kätzchen auf die Pfoten. Blut tränkt das Hinterbein und fast wäre die Kleine wieder gestürzt, doch sie wird vorwärts gestoßen. "Kralle! Fang! Kommt wir haben was wir wollten!" Die beiden Wächter lassen von Kiesel ab und flankieren das Junge, welches sich wimmernd zu seiner Mutter umdreht. Diese kann ihrer Tochter nur einen schwachen, verzweifelten Blick zu werfen. Kapitel 2 Sie näherten sich dem Hauptplatz, von welchem aus Eisig ihre Befehle spricht. Die kleine Kätzin humpelt der Albinoanführerin nach, stolpert und wird brutal von Fang auf die kleinen Pfötchen gestoßen. "Staub! Komm her!", die roten Augen taxieren den alten, abgemagerten graubraunen Kater welcher langsam auf die "Patroullie" zustoplert. "Das hier, Kleine, wird dein Lehrer. Er wird dir alles beibringen was du als Schmutzpfote wissen musst" Die Anführerin schnurrt gehässig, dann klettert sie elegant auf ein verfallenes Dach. "Meine treuen Katzen! Versammelt euch um meinen Willen zu hören!" Dem lauten Ruf folgend, füllt sich der Platz nach und nach mit den verschiedensten Katzen. Die meisten Sammelten sich in Gruppen zusammen. Kiesel hatte ihr mal erklärt, dass die Gruppe aus Rängen besteht und diese sich selten vermischten. Eisig beginnt zu sprechen, als keine Katze mehr dazu kommt. "Heute wird ein ereignisreicher Tag!", verkündet die weiße voller Freude und schaut mit hämischen Blicken auf die kleine Kätzin, welche sich ängstlich zu Boden presst. "Als erstes ernenne ich zwei starke Jungkatzen zu Anwärtern. Tretet vor!" Ein orangener Kater stolziert an der Seite einer schwarzweißen Kärtin, vermutlich seiner Schwester nach vorne. "Ihr zwei seid alt genug, euch als würdig zu erweisen. Von dem heutigen Tage an wird dieser Kater Fuchs heißen, er wird seinen Weg zu einer Blutkralle bestreiten um die Gruppe ehrenvoll zu schützen. Rabe deine Aufgabe wird es sein ihn auszubilden und vorzubereiten!" Der orangene Kater verneigt sich tief vor seiner Anführerin, dann stellt er sich an die Seite eines schwarzen, grimmig wirkenden Katers, sicherlich Rabe. "Seine Schwester wird mit ihren geschickten Pfoten zu einer Jägerin ausgebildet. Von diesem Tage trägt sie den Namen Dachs. Beere du wirst sie unterweisen.!" Eisig verstummt und sucht mit den Augen die Menge ab. "Sprung, tritt vor. Mir wurde berichtet, dass deine Ausbildung sich dem Ende neigt und du bereit bist eine vollwertige Blutkralle zu werden. Versprich das du meinem Wort folge leisten und die Gruppe verteidgen und stärken wirst!" Sprung nickt und miaut ein stolzes "Ich verspreche es!". Die Anführerin springt auf den Platz, hebt eine Pfote und verpasst ihm eine Wunde am rechten Ohr. Sein Erkennungszeichen als Blutkralle, seine Rangkameraden jubeln laut, auch einige andere murmeln ihren Glückwunsch. Den beiden Anwärtern verpasst Eisig eine kleine Wunde am Ohr, bei Fuchs das rechte, bei Dachs das linke. Nun wendet sie sich der silbergrauen zu, welche sie gerade entführt hat. "Die Ausgestoßene Kiesel hat wider der Regeln Junge geboren! Dieses eine hier, wird die ehrenvolle Aufgabe einer Schmutzpfote übertragen bekommen! Von heute, bis zu deinem Tode wirst du den Namen Dreck tragen! Du wirst mir gehorchen. Du wirst ohne Widerworte erledigen was man dir aufträgt." Dreck wimmert leise, als Fang oder war es Kralle sie nach vorne stoßen. Eisig's Augen funkeln als sie das bereits verletzte Bein mit den Zähnen packt, kräftig zubeißt und die junge Kätzin ruckartig nach hinten zieht. "Ich will zu meiner Mutter! Ich will keine Schmutzpfote sein!", wimmernd sieht sie die Anführerin an. Diese beugt sich zu ihr. "Du wirst dich Kiesel nicht auf drei Fuchslängen nähern, mit ihr sprechen oder sonst etwas, hast du mich verstanden?" Die Stimmer der Kätzin ist gruselig kalt, so das Dreck ängstlich nickt. "Staub wird dich einweisen. Mein Nest müsste gesäubert und die Knochen entfernt werden. Dann sei so lieb und räum die alte Beute hier weg." Eisig dreht sich um und will davon stolzieren, aber sie macht abprubt halt und wendet sich einer roten Kätzin zu. "Dein Name erscheint mir jetzt falsch gewählt, wenn du Mitleid mit diesem Schmutzkätzchen hast, nicht wahr Blut? Du sollst Junge bekommen, dann sehe ich über deine kleine Bemerkung hinweg." Mit den gehässigen Worten verschwindet die Anführerin, während sich die Kater um die gedemütigte Blut scharren. Dreck humpelt nervös zu ihrem Lehrmeister, welcher sie in Richtung des Baus von Eisig führt. Der Anblick dessen hätte sie ihre Nahrung wiederausspucken lassen, wenn sie heute schon welche gehabt hätte. Von dem Geruch brannte ihre Nase. Wie kann sie hier drinen bitte schlafen... Ich will nach Hause... ''Kiesels Bau war schön warm und suaber gewesen, wie gerne würde Dreck wieder bei ihr sein und sich an ihren weichen Bauch schmiegen. Kapitel 3 Ein wütendes Fauchen lässt Dreck zusammenfahren. Erschrocken wendet sie sich zu der goldenen Kätzin, welche sie anfunkelt und ihr mit ausgefahrenen Krallen den Weg nach draußen versperrt. "Schmutzpfote was machst du in meinem Bau?" Dreck legt ängstlich zitternd ihre Ohren an. "Fa-Fang ha-hat mi-mir be-befohlen i-ihn ...", weiter kommt sie nicht weil die trächtige Kätzin ihr die Krallen über die Schnauze zieht. "Sprich deutlich Dreck!" Die silbergraue wimmert leise. "Fang hat befohlen ihn zu säubern". Sonne schnaubt. "Warum nicht gleich so?! Und jetzt raus hier! Ich will dich nicht hier haben wenn meine Jungen kommen" Bevor die junge Kätzin reagieren kann, hat die goldene ihr noch immer wundes Hinterbein geschnappt und sie aus dem Bau geschleudert. Keicht benommen bleint Dreck liegen, den pochenden Schmerz ignorierend. Ihr Ausbilder Staub kommt auf sie zugehastet, stößt sie vorsichtige auf die Pfoten. "Alles in Ordnung, Kleine?", seine Stimme klingt kratziger als sonst und seine blinden, vernarbten Augen schweifen durch die Gegend. Leise miaut Dreck ein Ja, dann humpelt sie los um Eisig ihre Nahrung zu bringen. Die weiße Kätzin funkelt sie von der anderen Seite des Hofes belustigt, andererseits auch ungeduldig an. Die kleine silbergraue sucht einen fetten Hasen aus der Beute der Jäger und bringt diesen zu ihrer Anführerin. Eisig's rote Augen gleiten prüfend über die Beute. "Bring Fang und Kralle etwas, dann darfst du für euch Schmutzpfoten von den gestrigen Resten etwas mitnehmen, den Rest räumst du gefälligst schnell auf" Nickend will Dreck sich auf den Weg machen, als Eisisg sie brutal zu Boden presst. "Hast du im letzten halben Mond nichts gelernt? Was sollst du sagen wenn cih dir eine Aufgabe gebe?" Die kleien Kätzin schluckt. Wie häufig wurde sie seit ihrer Ernenung gebissen, weil sie sich nicht für die Aufgabe bedankt hat. "Da-Danke Eisig", murmelt sie. Die Albinokätzin knurrt auf, packt sie am Hinterbein und zeert sie in die Mitte des Hofes. "Alle Katzen sollen sich sofort hier versammeln!", kreischt sie aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Dreck wie Fang, verschwindet. ''Wo sie wohl hinwill? Wenige Momente spärer sitzt die Gruppe versammelt um die zwei Kätzinen. Die schwarze Wächterin ist mit Kiesel wieder aufgetaucht und stößt nun Dreck's Mutter in den Kreis. "Nimm deine Pfoten von meiner Tochter!", fauchend wirft sie die graue auf die Anführerin. Eisig wehrt sie ab, schleudert sie so zu Boden. Dreck, welche sich befreien konnte flitzt humpelnd zu ihrer Mutter und versteckt sich unter ihr als diese sich aufrappelt. "Kiesel, du hättest deine Tochter besser erziehen sollen!" Drecks Mutter legt die Ohren wütend an. "Sie ist erzogen wie sie sein soll! So wie Mutter dich versucht hat zu erziehen, aber sie ist leider gescheitert nicht wahr, Rubin?" Kiesel macht einen drohenden Schritt auf die Anführerin der Gruppe zu. Fang und Kralle stürzen sich auf sie, ringen sie zu Boden. "Schweig! Sei dankbar, meine Schwester zu sein. Sonst wärst du schon längst für dein Mundwerk getötet worden! Und nun zu dir." Sie packt Dreck am Nackenfell und lässt sie vor Kiesel fallen. "Du weißt was du faslch gemacht hast, nicht wahr Dreck?" Die kleine Kätzin nickt wimmern. "Ich weiß nicht... Beweise es mir! Kratz diese Ausgestoßenen die Augen aus!" Dreck erstarrt. Nein, das kann sie nict, nicht bei ihrer eigenen Mutter. "Mach schon!" Eisigs Krallen fahren über ihre Seite, bringen die junge Schmutzpfote aus dem Gleichgewicht. "i-Ich ka-kann ni-nicht-" Drohend baut sich ihre Tante über ihr auf, die zuschauenden Katzen johlen vor Freude. "WAS WAR DAS?", knurrt sie und reißt ihre Krallen über das Ohr von Dreck. "D-Danke Eisig, i-ich w-werde e-es ge-genießen", wimmert die kleine, erinnert sich an ihre Lektionen und richtet sich auf um die Worte mit lauterer fester Stimme. Mit vot Tränen glänzenden Augen dreht sie sich zu ihrer Mutter. Diese blickt sie aus ihren sanften blauen Augen an. "Es ist okay, meine Kleine. Mach was sie gesagt hat" Dreck fährt ihre kleinen Krallen aus und hebt zitternd ihre Pfote, dann zieht sie diese über das Gesicht von Kiesel. Kralle reißt diese weg, um sie davon zu schleifen. "Ich hoffe das ist dir eine Lehre?" Eisig funkelt Dreck an, diese antwortet mit möglichst fester Stimme: "Ja Eisig" "Sehr gut. Denk dran, für jedden Fehler den DU machst müssen Kiesel und du leiden. Jetzt verteil die Nahrung!" Dreck verneigt sich tief vor ihrer Anführerin, miaut die geforderten Worte und beginnt mit Staubs Hilfe, allen Beute zu bringen. Die beiden Wächter machen sich einen Spaß daraus, sie mehrmals zu rufen um noch mehr Beute zu verlangen. Fertig mit der Arbeit schnüffelt Dreck vorsichtig an einigen Abfällen, dann schleppt sie die Reste eines Vogels zu dem dürftigen Bau der Schmutzpfoten. Sie legt es vor Staub ab, damit dieser zuerst essen kann. Sobald er fertig ist, schiebt er den Knochen zu der silbergrauen. In dem Moment zerresißt ein Jaulen die Luft. "Sonnes Junge kommen!", krächtzt der alte Kater neben Dreck. Kapitel 4 Sonnes Junge? Sie wird noch bösartiger als so schon werden.... Leise seufzend beginnt die kleine Kätzin an dem Knochen zu nagen, als Fang in den kleinen Bau stürmt. Die schwarze Wächterin jagt die beiden Schmutzpfoten mit den Krallen nach draußen. "Macht euch nützlich!", keift sie. Dreck sieht sich unsicher auf dem Hof um, erschrocken fährt sie zusammen als Sonne ein weiteres Mal schmerzerfüllt jault. Die junge Schmutzpfote sieht eine braune Jägerin tritt vor den Bau der goldenen. "Dreck! Bring mir einen Stock und etwas Wassergetränktes Moos. Staub besorg mir die Kräuter!", Habbichts Augen bohren sich bedrohlich in das Fell der kleinen, welche so gut es ihr Bein ihr erlaubt, lossprinted und in den verlasssenen Zweibeinergärten nach einem geeigneten Stock sucht. Einen kräftigen, dicken nimmt sie auf und bringt ihn zu Habbicht, welche auf Sonne einredet, ihr Anweisungen gibt. "Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Und wo ist das Moos" Die braune Jägerin schnappt sich den Stock, gibt ihn der goldenen. Dann schlägt sie Dreck, welche erschrocken zurückweicht. "DAS MOOS, SCHMUTZPFOTE" "Ja-ja Habbicht", die Kleine flitzt zu einer Pfütze, kratzt etwas Grün von der Wand des Zweibeinernests und tränkt es in dem Wasser. Dieses bringt sie den beiden Kätzinen. Habbicht nimmt es ihr ab, kann ihr aber keine weiteren Befehle erteilen, den indem Moment kommt Sonnes erstes Junges. Habbicht zieht das kleine Bündel zu sich und beginnt es zu putzen. Neugierig schaut Dreck zu wie das hellgelbe Kätzchen zu atmen anfängt und dann leise mauzend das Mäulchen aufreißt. Wie niedlich...Schade nur das es hier geboren wurde... Von dem Anblick ganz verzaubert, bemerkt sie gar nicht wie sich Fang von hinten genähert hat. "Genießt du den Anlick, den du niemals selbst erlben wirst?", faucht sie gehässig. Erschrocken blickt Dreck in die bösen orangenen Augen, dann wird sie unsanft im Nacken gepackt und in die Mitte des Hofes geschleudert. Sie hört Sonne noch fauchen, was diese Schmutzpfote in ihrem Bau tue, da schlägt sie schon unsanft auf dem Boden auf. Die Luft entweicht aus ihrer Lunge und sie schnappt keuchend nach Luft, als sie die schwarze Wächterin wieder vor ihr aufbaut. "Hattest du nicht klare Anweisungen? Was fällt dir ein sie zu missachten und nur rumzustehen?" Drohend legt sie ihre langen Krallen auf die Brust der silbernen. Diese sucht fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung: "I-Ich...I-Ich w-war..." "SCHWEIG! Ich will deine armseligen Ausreden nicht hören! Sonne befahl die klar, ihren Bau nicht zu betreten, Eisig gab die die Aufgabe den Krähenfraß hier wegzuräumen! Nichts davon hast du beachtet und dies trägt nun Konsequenzen." Die schwarze blickt zu ihrer Anführerin, welche das aus glühenden Augen beobachtet und nickt. Fang reißt ihre Krallen quer über die Brust der jungen Kätzin, diese kreischt vor Schmerzen auf und kassiert dafür einen Biss ins Hinterbein. "Ich sagte du sollst still sein, Schmutzpfote!" Das letzte spuckt sie verächtlich aus. "Nun mach deine Aufgaben!" Wackelig erhebt sich Dreck auf ihre Pfötchen, sie spürt das Blut von ihrer Brust auf die Vorderpfoten tropfen. Sie humpelt los um die halbgegessene Beute, der höheren Mitglieder wegzuräumen. "Oh nein, Staub, diesmal wirst du ihr nicht helfen! Fuchs! Komm zu mir, achte darauf das unsere Schmutzpfote, das Ganze auch ordentlich macht. Wenn ihr jemand hilft, bestraf sie! Wenn sie zu langsam ist oder etwas vergisst mach sie darauf aufmerksam" Der Unterton der Wächterin macht klar, das Dreck lieber ordentlich und schnell arbeitet, wenn sie nicht noch mehr verletzt werden möchte. Irgendwann springt Eisig auf ihren Platz und verkündet das Sonne der Gruppe zwei gesunde, starke Junge geschenkt hat. Einen Kater und eine Kätzin. Vom Rest der Rede hört sie nicht viel, da Fuchs sie mit einem Biss zur Eile antreibt. Müde und geschunden lässt sie sich nach getaner Arbeit in ihr Nest fallen, fast sofort schläft sie ein, träumt von den kurzen drei Monden mit ihrer Mutter. Kapitel 5 "Schau mal Sonne was ich kann", sich in ein Kauern fallen lassend, schleicht der kleine weiße Kater auf Dreck zu. Diese weiß natürlich, dass sie nichts machen darf und ihn gewähren lassen muss. Das Junge springt mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf den Rücken der Silbergrauen. "Sehr gut, Kleiner", schnurrt die goldene.Dasstolze Junge lässt von der Schmutzpfote ab, welche leicht ihr Fell ausschüttelt und ihrer Aufgabe, die Baue von Eisig und den beiden Wächtern sauber zu machen, nachgehen will. Der june Kater hat jedoch andere Pläne und springt sie nocheinmal an, Dreck weicht jedoch aus, so dass der Kater in den Staub purzelt, sie nimmt das schmutzige Moss, das sie hat fallen lassen und trottet davon. "Nicht so schnell, Dreck", eine starke Pfote presst sie zu Boden, lässt die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen. "Wage es ja nicht Schmutzpfote, nocheinmal so mit einem Jungen umzugehen!" Leise wimmernd schaut die Kätzin zu hagel auf, desen Krallen sich unbarmherzig in ihre Schulter graben. "En-entschuldige Hagel, wi-wird ni-nicht wieder vor-vorkommen." Die Blutkralle ignoriert das Grestammel jedoch und winkt den jungen Kater sowie seine Schwester. "Wir üben jetzt das springen und zu beißen. Stoßt euch kräftig ab, haltet euch mit den Krallen fest und beißt kräftig zu, habt ihr zwei verstanden?" Anders als ihr Bruder scheint die helle Kätzin darüber nicht sehr erfreut zu sein. Hagel schnippt mit dem Schweif und der Kater springt, beim landen jagt er ihr die Zähne in den Rücken, was die junge Schmutzpfote aufheulen lässt. "Schnauze, Dreck!" Hagel zieht seine Krallen über ihre Nase und beißt in ihr Hinterbein um sie zu disziplinieren. Dann winkt er die kleine Kätzin zu sich, welche widerstrebend und nach einem ungeduldihgen "Mach schon" der Blutkralle, das selbe macht wie ihr Bruder. Zufrieden schnaubend wendet sich der große Weiße ab und maschiert geradewegs in den Bau der Anführerin. Er wird Eisig wahrscheinlcih bitten die zwei endlich zu Anwärtern zu machen. Dreck erinnert sich wage daran, dass Hagel der Vater der zwei ist. Die Mutter winkt derweil ihre jungen zu sich. Die kleine helle schaut kurz, beinahe entschuldigend zu der Schmutzpfote. Dann miaut die Kleine zu ihrer Mutter: "Warum müssen wir eigentlich so gemein zu Dreck sein? Hat sie denn etwas verbrochen?" Sonne funkelt Dreck an, die lauschend stehend geblieben ist, dann antwortet sie: "So will es das Gesetz, meine Kleine. Die Schmutzpfote dort, hätte niemals geboren werden dürfen und aus diesem Grund war eisig so gnädig ihr dennoch ein Dasein zu erlauben." Gnädig? Das soll gnädig sein? Sie hat mir meine Mutter genommen und nun muss ich die Drecksarbeit für sie erledigen... Schnel wendet sich Dreck ab, um das alte Moss zu entsorgen und neues zu holen. Dieses beginnt sie feinsäuberlich in den Bauen der beiden Wächter die Nester wieder herzurichten. Im Bau von Kralle war sie etwas zu langsam, so dass ihr "Vater" sie packt und nach draußen schleudert. "Sei das nächste Mal schneller, Dreck", zischt er mit wütend funkelnden Augen. Die silbergraue nickt unterwürfig, dann sammelt sie das restliche Moss ein und bittet kleinlaut um Einlass in den Bau der rotäugigen Anführerin. Diese unterbicht das Gespräch mit Hagel und Fang. "Beeil dich Schmutzpfote, wir haben wichtiges zu besprechen, was nicht für niedere Mitgliederr wie dich bestimmt ist." Damit zieht ihre Tante ihr die Krallen über das Ohr. Schnell verteilt sie das Moos. "So-Soll ich no-noch Federn besorgen?" "Später, jetzt raus hier!" Von Fauchen begleitet humpelt Dreck zu ihrem Bau und rollt sich in ihrem Nest zusammen. Kapitel 6 Eine raue Zunge weckt sie aus dem leichten Schlaf und sie blickt auf. Staub sitzt vor ihr und säubert vorsichtig ihre Wunden. "Du solltest sie in Zukunft gleich säubern, Kleine. Sonst entzünden sie sich und Eisig, sowie ihre Schergen haben noch mehr Spaß daran dich zu quälen." Er richtet seine Ohren zum Eingang des Baus, vor dem Klee auftaucht. "Ihr zwei Eisig verlangt eure Anwesenheit bei der Versammlung gleich." Ihre Stimme klingt krächzend und nicht so freundlich wie sonst, wahtrscheinlich weil sie beobachtet wird. In dem Moment erschallt Eisigs Ruf durch das Lager und in begleitung von Staub begibt sich Dreck nach draußen. "Meine treuen Katzen, es ist wieder so weit zwei junge starke Katzen treten ihren Weg zu hervorragenden Mitgliedern unserer Gruppe an." Sie winkt die beiden Jungen von Sonne zu sich nach vorne. "Dieser junge Kater wird von nun den Namen Zahn tragen und den ehrenwerten Weg eines Jägers einschlagen. Habbicht deine Aufgabe wird es sein ihn zu unterweisen und die nötigen Fertigkeiten zu lehren. Seine Schwester wird von nun an den Namen Blitz tragen, Sprung du bist bereit für deinen ersten Anwärter. Du wirst diese starke Kätzin auf den Pfad der Blutkrallen führen und sie zu einer fähigen, treuen Kämpferin erziehen." Sie verpasst den beiden die jeweiligen Marken, wie sie es auch bei Fuchs und Dachs gemacht hat. Die beiden sind in ihren viereinhalb Monden Anwärterzeit noch grausamer geworden, schaudernd denkt Dreck an Fuchs' kräftige Bisse wenn er ihre Aufgeben überwachen soll. "Desweiteren verkünde ich, dass Blut ihrer Schuld gerecht geworden ist und Junge austrägt, um die Zukunft der Gruppe zu sichern, dafür wird sie mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandelt." Jubel bricht unter den Katzen aus, der mit einem Schweifschnippen der weißen beendet wird. " Als letztes komme ich leider zu etwas unerfreulichem" Die Stimme rotäugige Anführerin wird kalt und bohrt sich in das Fell der beiden Schmutzpfoten. Staub der dies nicht sieht, jedoch spürt legt beschützend seinen Schweif um Dreck."Fuchs berichtete mir, das ein Mitglied der Jäger sehr vertraut mit den Schmutzpfoten umgeht und ihen Futter entgegen der Regln bringt. Dreck komm zu mir nach vorne." Ängstlich humpelt sie zu ihrer Tante. "Dreck, stimmt es das Klee häufig zu euch in den Bau kommt und euch Beute mitbringt. Ja...aber ich kann Eisig das nicht sagen...sie wird sie töten... Die kleine zittert, dann antwortet sie leise: "Ne-nein..." "Du bezichtigst also Fuchs des Lügens? Ich frage dich nocheinmal: Ist die Jägerin Klee häufig bei euch und verstößt gegen das Gesetz?" Dreck schüttelt den Kopf, sie wird Klee oder ihren Bruder nicht verraten. "Du weigerst dich also immernoch die Wahrheit zu sagen?" Eisigs Augen glühen vor Wut und sie packt ihre Nichte am Nackenfell um sie in die Mitte der Katzen zu werfen. "Bestraft sie für das Lügen, sofort!" "Stopp!" Gleichzeitig springen Staub und Klee nach vorne. Sie tauschen einen Blick, dann miaut Staub: "Die Anschuldigungen sind wahr, richte über uns wie du es für richtig hälst, aber lass deine Krallen von der unschuldigen Kleinen." Die Augen der Anführerin verengen sich. "Fuchs! Törte sie" Erstarrt blickt Dreck auf den leblosen Körper ihres Ausbilders und seiner Schwester, "Nein...bitte nicht nein...", leise heulend presst sie ihre Nase in das Fell von Staub. "Schmutzpfote, du hast die ehrenvolle Aufgabe die beiden zu begraben." Gehässig beendet Eisig die Versammlung. Fuchs leckt sich das Blut von den Pfoten. "Pass auf Schmutzpfötchen, sonst ergeht es dir ähnlich, oder deiner Mutter" Lachend trabt er zu seinem Ausbilder. Dreck wendet sich den beiden Toten zu. Mühsam zieht sie einen nach dem andern am Nackenfell in einen verlassenen Garten, Dort gräbt sie zwei Löcher bis ihre Pfoten schmerzen und leistet den beiden die letze Ehre. Müde, traurig und zerschlagen trottet sie in ihren nun leeren, kalten Bau und kringelt sich wimmernd zusammen. Erinnerugen an die beiden alten durchströmen sie, wie Klee ihnen immer mal eine Maus gebracht hat, wie Staub sich sanft um ihre Wunden gekümmert hat, wie er sie vro Sonne verteidigt hat als sie ohne Grund auf Dreck losgehen wollte. Über die sanften Erinerungen schläft die kleine Schmutzpfote ein. Kapitel 7 Zitternd wacht Dreck auf, seid Eisig Staub vor einem Mond hatte töten lassen, wirkt der Bau so einsam. Sich strekcnd trabt die Schmutzpfote nach draußen. Die Anführerin sowie ihr Wächter und Drecks Vater, schlafen wohl noch. Fang sitzt vor ihrem Bau und verfolgt wie Sonne sich zu ihrer Tochter und deren Ausbilder Sprung begibt um mit diesen rauszugehen. Eine Gruppe Jäger verlässt den Hof um Beute für die Gruppe zu besorgen, dann fällt der Blick der schwarzen Wächterin auf Dreck und sie starrt sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Schmutzpfote! Mein Nest könnte frisches Moos vertragen und wenn du einmal dabei bist kannst du auch gleich das von Blut machen. Unterwürfig nickend flitzt die silbergraue in den Bau der schwarzen Wächterin und kratzt, den Gestank ignorierend das alte Moos zusammen. Schnell huscht sie davon, von einer Hauswand frisches, weivhes Moss zu holen und dieses ordentlich im Bau der Wächterin zu verteilen. Obwohl sie sich beeilt, schlägt Fang ihre Krallen in ihre Flanke. "Mach schon Dreck, verschwinde endlich" Begleitet von dem fauchen, flüchtet Dreck aus dem Bau. Vorsichtig schon mit neuem Moos beladen, betritt sie den bau von Blut. Die Jungen der Kätzen sollen wohl in zwei Monden kommen. Verschlafen hebt die rote den Kopf, "Was willst du hier, Dreck?" faucht sie halbherzig. "Fa-Fang sagt ich soll dein Nest n eu machen..:" Murrend erhebt sich die Kätzin. "Beeil dich gefälligst!", damit stolziert sie vor den Bau. Schnell kratzt Dreck das alte Moos zusammen und baut aus dem neuen ein Nest. Anscheinend nicht schnell genug, denn Sonne kommt in den Bau, gefolgt von der zukünftigen Jungenmutter. "Raus hier, Schmutzpfote! Dir wurde gesagt das du dich zu beeilen hast, warum bist du dann noch nicht fertig?", fauchend scheucht die goldene Jägerin, Dreck aus dem Bau, nicht ohne ihr einige Kratzer zu verpassen. Die kleine silberne trägt das Moos in eines der Zweibeinerterritorien und legt es dort ab, dann kehrt sie auf den Hof zurück. Da jedoch gerade keine Aufgabe für sie anzustehen scheint, macht die kleine Schmutzpfote sich flink aus dem Staub um etwas jagen zu gehen. Die Luft prüfend, dass auch keiner ihr folgt oder sie entdecken könnte springt sie auf einen der Zäune und balanciert dort entlang, dann lässt sie sich in das überwucherte Gebüsch fallen. Schnuppernd sieht sie sich um, bis sie den Geruch einer Maus findet. Auf snaften Pfoten schleicht sie sich an und tötet das Tier bevor es quiecken kann. Hinter hier knackt es und die kleine silbergraue flüchtet ihn ein Gebüsch, wo sie mit angehaltenem Atem wartet. Doch es scheint keiner aus der Gruppe zu sein, weshalb sich Dreck vorsichtig aus ihrem Versteck wagt. Wer ist das? ''Unschlüssig was genau sie machen soll, folgt sie der fremden Katze, bis sie den Geruch aufschnappt. ''Ist das... "Mutter", qietscht die Kätzin glücklich und läuft zu der älteren. "Was machst du den hier, meine kleine?" Sanft putzt die graue über die Ohren ihrer Tochter. "Jagen" Kiesel schüttelt den Kopf: "Kleine, das ist viel zu gefährlich für dich, was wenn die Wächter dich erwischen?" Nervös fährt sie mit der Zunge über die Kratzer an der Flanke von Dreck. "Ich passe auf versprochen.", miaut die kleine und schmiegt sich an ihre Mutter, dann schiebt sie dieser ihre Maus zu. "Du darfst sie haben und ich komme jeden Tag um die welche zu fangen, versprochen!", maunzt sie, als sie ihren Blick über den mageren Körper von Kiesel schweifen lässt. Seit sie ihr die Augen zerkratzen musste, scheint ihre Mutter Schwierigkeiten beim Jagen zu haben. "Es tut mir so leid, es ist alles meine Schuld" Kiesel bringt ihr wimmern mit einem sanften Nasenstups zum schweigen. "Nein, meine Kleine, du kannst nichts dafür" Sie richtet ihre blinden Augen zum Himmel. "Schnell du solltest zurück, bevor jemand dich vermisst und sie dir was antuen. Ich werde hier in der Nähe auf dich warten. Wasch dich aber gründlich bevor du in die Nähe der anderen gehst, ja?", besorgt stupst Kiesel ihre Tochter an, welche mit einem leisen ja, aufsteht und dann flink davon läuft. An einer Zweibeinernestecke putzt sie sich, bevor sie in ihren Bau schleicht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, da Fuchs in eben diesen kommt und sie nach draußen zerrt. "Wir brauchen ein Jagdkaninchen!", schnurrt er hämisch und wirft sie den versammelten Katzen vor die Pfoten. Kapitel 8 Schnell rappelt sich die silbergraue auf und kauert sich unterwürfig vor Eisig. Die rotäugige starrt auf sie nieder bevor sie sich an ihre Katzen wendet. "Ich habe beschlossen, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit für die Kaninchenjagd ist. Anwärter kommt zu mir!" Dreck will sich etwas zurück ziehen, um den vier Katzen Platz zu machen, jedoch hat ihr Vater andere Pläne. "Bleib gefälligst hier Schmutzpfote!", faucht er. Schluckend kauert sich die kleine graue neben ihn und wartet ab. Kaninchenjagd bedeutet sicher nicht, dass sie echte Kaninchen fangen sollen.... Zitternd wartet sie darauf was ihre Tante erzählt. "Für unsere Anwärter werde ich nun die Regeln erklären. Ihr bildet Teams, die zukünftigen Blutkrallen gegen die zukünftigen Jäger. Keine Wiederrede!", faucht die weiße als Zahn sich beschweren will. "Bei Sonnenhoch beginnt die Jagd und ihr habt bis zur Dämmerung Zeit Dreck einzufangen, das Team welches sie fängt, bekommt eine Belohnung. Ihr dürft gegeneinander Kämpfen, jedoch möchte ich keine Verletzungen sehen die euer weiteres Training beeinflussen,verstanden? Mit der Schmutzpfote könnt ihr euren Spaß haben, lasst sie aber am Leben, sonst muss ich unter euch nach einem Ersatz suchen" Die vier Anwärter nicken, dann wenden sie sich mit funkelnden Augen Dreck zu, welche zitternd zurückweicht Sobald Eisig das Signal zum Start gegeben hat, verpasst Kralle ihr einen Schlag so das sie flieht, panisch sprintet siedurch enge Spalten und schliedert um eine Kurve. Von da springt sie auf einen Zaun um in die Büsche dahinter zu klettern. Wie kann eine Katze nur so grausam sein? Fast hätte sie aufgewimmert, als Dachs knapp vor ihr in die Büsche springt, ihr Partner klettert derweil auf dem Zaun entlang. "Siehst du sie?", keift die schwarze Kätzin den jüngeren an, welcher genervt zurückmault, das dem nicht so sei. Bemüht leise läuft Dreck rückwärts um die beiden im Auge behalten zu können. Nervös sieht sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg um und sieht ein schmalles Loch. So flink sie kann, springt die kleine silbergraue auf und rennt was ihre Pfoten so hergeben auf jenes zu, dann quetscht sie sich durch. Dabei erwischt Dachs ihre Hinterpfote und will sie zurückziehen. Um sich schlagend kann Dreck sich befreien und prescht auf ihren kleinen Pfoten durch die Gassen. "DA! Da ist sie, beweg dich Blitz!", keift es plötlich über ihr. Angstvoll wirft die Schmutzpfote einen Blick nach oben. Auf den Mauern neben ihr, sprinten die beiden Blutkrallenanwärter entlang. Der rote Kater springt ab und landet vor ihr. Schlidernd kommt Dreck zum Stehen und versucht in eine andere Richtung auszuweichen, da landet Blitz auf ihrem Rücken und die beiden Kugeln über den Boden. Ein leises "Es tut mir leid" haucht ihr die helle Kätzin ins Ohr, ehe sie sie am Boden festnagelt. Zitternd blickt Dreck zu den beiden auf, als Fuchs sich ihr nähert. Er reißt sie auf die Pfoten und stößt sie vorwärts Richtung Hauptplatz. "Pfoten weg von unserer Beute!", kreischend wirft sich Dachs auf ihren Bruder, während Zahn seine Schwester isn Visier nimmt. In dem Getummelt sieht Dreck ihre Chance zu flüchten, so schnell ihr Pfoten sie tragen können sprintet sie durch einige Gärten, hinauf auf eine Mauer und von dort auf ein Dach in dem ein Loch klafft. Vorsichtig hangelt sich die Silbergraue dahinein und kauert sich auf einem Balken zusammen.Über ihr ertönt das Trommeln von Pfoten. "Hier muss sie hinein sein!", Dachs Schnauze schiebt sich durch das Loch und Dreck, klettert ängstlich weiter ins Dunkel. Die vier Anwärter lassen sich einer nach dem anderen auf die Balken fallen. Zahn entdeckt die zitterende Schmutzpfote als erster und stürzt sich auf sie, so das beide vom Balken hinabfallen. Dachs folgt ihnen und springt auf die flüchtende Schmutzpfote, um sie dan zum Hauptplatz zu zerren, kurz vor diesem schafft Fuchs es, seiner Schwester die sich wehrende Kätzin abzunehen und vor den Katzen der Gruppe zu Boden zu schleudern. Eisig tritt vor die fünf Katzen. "Sehr gut gemacht. Auch wenn die Blutkrallen gewonnen haben, so möchte ich jeden einzelnen von euch loben. Als ihr sie verloren habt, habt ihr gut zusammengearbeitet um sie wiederzufinden. Darum haben wir entschieden das eure Belohnung für alle vier gelten wird. Die Anwärter essen heute zuerst und dürfen sich das saftigste aussuchen. Die Blutkrallen als Gewinner jedoch zuerst. Eure Ausbilder können stolz auf euch sein, eure Fähigkeiten entwickeln sich hervorragend." Während die Anwärter sich um die Beute scharren, schleicht Dreck in ihren Bau zurück und lässt sich auf ihr Nest fallen. Kategorie:By Spottedstorm23